We'll See
by GogglesAndVideoGamesOhJoy
Summary: Jagger and Alexander have been dating for a long time. What happens when a particular brunette wants Alexander as her own? Mostly JaggerxAlexander, AlexanderxJagger, whatevs, but slight AlexanderxRaven.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just to clear it up: THEY ARE NOT COUSINS. They are 'friends'. At the beginning they are tennish..? Somewhere around there. :)**

The young Alexander ran around his Grandmother's mansion, swinging his teddy bear about and laughing lightheartedly.

"You can't catch me, Jagger!" he screamed gleefully as the blonde chased him, yelling, "Yes I can, Alex!"

Alexander passed Grandmother, who smiled at the young boys' antics and said, "Stop running, dears!"

Alexander stopped and immediately pulled his long-sleeved black and white striped shirt's sleeve around his fist and shoved it into his mouth, blushing. The blonde came behind him peeked over his shoulder, his face red, too.

"Sorry, Grandmother," Alexander's voice came out muffled by the fabric. Jagger mumbled something, clutching at Alexander's shirt.

"It's okay. Just don't run," she smiled and left the room.

Alexander sighed.

"Jag, how come you're scared of Grandmother?"

Jagger shook his head defiantly. "I'm not!"

Alexander turned around and hugged him, squishing cheek against cheek. He pulled back and grinned, flashing cute little fangs.

"Yeah, you are," he said, and Jagger hugged him closer, "Maybe just a little."

_...Time Lapse of Five Years..._

"Jag...oh!" Alexander gasped as Jagger slowly sucked on his neck, taking nibbles here and there.

Jagger pulled back, licking his lips, to admire his work; a hickey was already starting to form on the pale skin of his lover's neck. His hands were on both sides of the brunette's head, Alexander himself pressed against his bedroom wall. Alexander bit his lip, and looked hopefully at Jagger, wishing he would keep sucking. Instead, he ground his hips into the brunette's until he moaned.

"I love it when you do that..." Jagger murmured

"I know..." Alexander whispered, glancing down and smiling.

"Heh, shut up. You can't say anything," the blond giggled and rubbed Alexander's erection with a skinny-jean clad knee. Alexander bit his lip harder, trying not to make any noises.

A knock came at the door.

"Alexander, a young lady has come to see you," Jameson called.

"Uh... eh... um, can you... can you wait a m-moment?"

Alexander shoved Jagger away, ushering him to get under the bed. He poked his head out of the door, hoping the chick wouldn't want to come inside.

"Hello...?" he asked, willing his dick to deflate.

A very pretty girl stood beside the butler, blushing madly. She had long black hair in pigtails and a skimpy outfit on.

"Hello, I'm R-raven Madison," she got out.

Alexander gave her a strangled smile.

"What... er... can I do for you...?"

Raven gave him a note and turned on her heel, streaking down the hall. Jameson followed her.

Alexander let out a relieved sigh and closed the door, leaning against it, massaging his boner.

"Damn, that's sexy," Jagger said, peeking out from under the bed.

Alexander snorted and let go, the aching throb not giving a slight hint of letting up. He opened the note and watched Jagger crawl out of under the bed and come to stand beside him.

_"Dear Alexander," _he read aloud,

_"I'm Raven. I go to school here in Dullsville, as I call it, and I've seen you around in town. I always thought you were completely gorgeous," _Jagger's eyebrows knitted togethe_r, "I asked abot you and found out your name and address. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. If you would, call this number: 1-800-JACK OFF _**(A/N: Yes, it's real. Call it. It's so funny!)"**

Jagger looked at his shocked boyfriend, "I don't have anything to worry about... right?"

"No, of course not, babe!" Alexander grinned.

_We'll see about that,_ Raven thought as she watched the blond give Alexander a blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, but an update, righhhhhht? I need to make it to five reviews before you get a full chapter :))**

**This is a little insight about the possessive but insecure Jagger in my mind:)**

_Jagger's POV_

I lie in my coffin, wide awake, thinking.

The girl, Raven. She wa everywhere. At the grocery store, at the mall, everywhere. I felt like I was being stalked by a blushing, giggling, overly obsessed prep with black clothes. She wants to get rid of me, I know it. She wants to be the one in Alexander's snowy arms, pressing her lips onto his perfectly pink ones. She wants to be the one sleeping in his coffin, naked and tangled with her lover. But no. He is mine. Mine, mine, mine. I sound childish, I know, but it's true. My beautiful prince would moan only my name and no one else's. The slutty girl would never have him. Besides, I have nothing to worry about, right? Right. Alexander said it himself. Anyways, he's gay. And gay men never lie. **(A/N: Couldn't help it XD Love you imustbetino!)** Right. He's gay. Why would he go out with a girl? Or worse, sleep with one?_ Ew_.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of the repulsive thought of my beautiful partner with Raven, her long black hair trailing down her back, naked chest heaving as he thrust into her. Gah. The image brought those insecure tears that I hated so much to my eyes. I rubbed them away, wanting my Alexander. I can be such a child sometimes. A stupid one at that. All these horrible things swirling around my head, I felt underneath the plush lining of my coffin, searching, searching... Aha! Found it! I picked up the little silver gleam of a razor blade and held it to my wrist. Wincing, I dragged it across the vein. I gasped as I focused on the bleeding, the pain in my wrist, and not on the heavy pressure of feeling not good enough on my chest. It felt so much better. I sighed as I drifted to sleep, bleeding arm to the side.


End file.
